Just another crossover
by alandrem
Summary: ON HOLD This came from the portal challenge. It is a xover with Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves in the Meiji era and they have to find a way to go back. They get help from a red headed samurai and his friends. Chaps 1 & 2 up.
1. Prologue

**Just one more Crossover**

**An Inuyasha – Rurouni Kenshin fic.******

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and other companies and the same applies to Rurouni Kenshi, owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and other companies. **

**A/N: Well this has been in my mind and in my notebook for quite a while, ever since I read the portal challenge issued by Silver Fox and that was stored at 'Into the Well'. This fic does not exactly fit the challenge since it has to be a one shot, and doing that is hell for me. I think 'He Cooks?!' was a real fluke first and so far only one shot I've ever done.**

This story is an experiment also that came to life as a way to get rid of the writer's block I got for 'Present Time'. I'm not sure where I'm going with this one and if the characters are going to be OOC (both RK's or Inuyasha's), so tell me if you want me to continue with it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue – The portal**

Inuyasha stomped back towards the well. He and Kagome had fought over how long she would stay in her time, and of course, she'd won again, telling him to sit!

"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get this damn quest over with!" Inuyasha muttered, slipping inside the well.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome's cry alerted him.

"Eh?" he popped his head back up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's doorway.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome sighed. "I just have this huge test tomorrow and..."

"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then." Inuyasha snorted, going back to the well.

"Wait!!" Kagome said, reaching for him.

"What?" he looked irritated.

"I... what's that?" Kagome pointed past him, towards the wall. Inuyasha looked to where she had pointed.

"What in the seven hells??" he gasped, backing away.

"It looks like a portal! I think." Kagome carefully walked over to the semi-large rainbow colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal trembled when Kagome touched it. Suddenly...

"KYAAA!!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped forward, and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: This is the challenge as is. The fic starts on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just one more Crossover**

**An Inuyasha – Rurouni Kenshin fic.******

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and other companies and the same applies to Rurouni Kenshi, owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and other companies. ******

**A/N:  Ok here is where the fic really starts. I have not asked any of the editors from 'Present Time' to proof read it, so if any of you feel like editing just drop me an e-mail. I know there are probably a lot of grammar errors there, although I did try to correct as many as I was able to catch and I'll be starting English grammar lessons soon.**

Anyway if you find errors please point them out so I can try to correct them and learn from it, I would appreciate it enormously.

As in all my fics before I give the OOC warning for every character in this one too, just to be on the safe side. I will try to keep everyone in character but let's just say it is hard.

Also, I had no real clue as to what name this fic should have so… you can see the title was not all that great. I'll try to come up with something better but for the meantime this one will have to do. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

        It was cold; incredibly cold… the sounds of crows close by filled his ears, and strange but muted sounds in the background… the familiar scent of snow, and wood, of forest in winter time. There was also the sweet scent of flowers in spring time… it was completely at odds with what he smelled before. It confused his brain even if the fragrance was comforting. There were other scents of course, but they were faint and too distant to pay attention to them. 

_'Move!'_ his brain ordered him, _'you have to move.'_

A hand twitched, it hurt. All his body hurt, as if Sesshomaru had chewed him up; and spit him out again, several times. He did not want to move, did not want to open his eyes and look upon the surroundings his other senses had already identified. His mind was fuzzy, not really functioning besides pointing out that he had to move.

Inuyasha opened his eyes instead, blinking furiously as they adjusted to the light; it took some time and then a bit more until he was finally able to focus on his surroundings. He was lying on the cold ground that was covered with several layers of snow. Focusing farther away he saw a line of leafless trees and some pines. Good, his senses were working, and he was indeed in a forest of some kind; the young hanyou slowly and painfully moved his head a bit. There, a few feet to his right, was a figure partially covered with the snow. Beside it was a huge yellow thing resting against a tree… he knew what they were and fought to clear his mind enough to remember.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha finally uttered, his voice sounding annoyingly weak. He cleared his throat and tried again when there was no response. "Kagome!"

        Nothing, no response, making a big effort he managed to sit, the pain shooting in all directions like arrows searching for their target. A soft whimper escaped his lips. After resting a few moments he tried to stand, it took him a couple of attempts but he was finally able to stay on his feet a feeling of nausea almost overpowering him. Ignoring it the hanyou walked unsteadily towards her.

        Inuyasha plopped down beside the young woman, she was lying face down in the snow. He carefully turned her and let go the breath he did not know he was holding. Kagome was alive, very cold, but still alive. Without really thinking he took off his hoari and covered the girl with it. After no small amount of effort he managed to crawl with her to the back pack and the tree, resting his back against it and cradling the almost frozen girl on his lap. He rubbed her arms and legs trying to restore some warmth and ignoring his own pain.

"Inu… yasha," Kagome uttered in a barely audible whisper. She slowly opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings; she could not hide the surprise of finding herself in his arms. "Ccc…coldd, whe…whe…rrrre aaarrre wwwee?" 

"I don't know this seems to be some kind of forest," was the hanyou's soft response.

"nnn… need ttt to ffffind sshh shelter." She told him snuggling closer to him; he was warmer than she was, but not by much.

"I think… I think there is a town nearby." Inuyasha said making a big effort to keep his teeth from shattering. It was too cold even for his demon blood. "Do you… do you think you can walk?" 

"Nnnot sssure," Kagome managed to respond through shattering teeth.

        The Miko had managed to walk a few paces, but she leaned heavily on him. Inuyasha carried her huge pack on his back, and kept a tight hold on her to keep the young woman form falling. He stumbled too, his muscles and joints feeling like they were being pulled in different directions and torn apart. But he kept quiet, only occasionally encouraging Kagome to walk. There would be time later, when they found shelter, to see what was wrong with him.

        As the teens approached the edge of the forest they realized a big city was close. The young hanyou's nose went into overdrive, and he had a couple of difficult moments before he was able to ignore the myriad of scents that attacked him. Thankfully the sun was already setting; Kagome numbly hoped that people might not notice Inuyasha's ears; they really needed to find shelter, and his looks might scare the people of that city. The couple reached the darker side of the city at an agonizingly slow pace, there were almost no humans walking.

It began snowing as Inuyasha trudged resolutely along the strange streets, his mind set on finding a place where they could pass the upcoming storm. Kagome was almost frozen, but valiantly struggled to keep on moving. He too, started to fall victim to the cold and whatever it was that made his body ache so much. And as both youths crossed one darkened street they heard the sound of horses' hooves. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the approaching sound, but his mind was not working properly and it took him a lot of time to register what it was. Still, he just stared dumbly at the strange and fast approaching carriage, both, mind and body, refusing to respond.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

        The meeting had not gone well, and he wondered for what had to be the umpteenth time why the police wanted his help in that particular case. It had nothing to do with maintaining the new era, which he was always willing to help uphold. Saitoh and the police chief wanted his help in finding out why both, men and women, had been strangely disappearing in the outskirts of the city, never reaching either their homes or whatever their intended destination was. There were no clues, no witnesses; in fact, there was not anything they could use.

        The disappearances had been happening continuously for about a year, but according to the people living in the area they had been going far longer than that. They just had not been frequent or numerous enough for the police to take matters into their hands. What really surprised Kenshin of the whole affair was the fact that Saitoh had involved himself in the case, and had the weirdest theory about what was happening than anyone could have come up with. 

Saitoh believed that magic might be involved. Kenshin had almost bust out laughing in his face when he said it, and barely managed to turn it into a cough, no use angering the former Mibu wolf. He was not a superstitious person, in fact did not believe in magic or ghosts, and hearing the other man saying the disappearances might be attributed to them well… he had not expected to hear that coming from Saitoh Hajime's mouth. In the end and after a few hours of discussions, veiled insults and veiled threats on Saitoh's part, he decided that enough was enough and he simply excused himself on the pretext of having something to do at the dojo and left.

As he walked by the barely lit street he saw a couple staggering a bit ahead and on the other side of the road, one carried some large thing on his back and the other, as far as he could tell in the darkness wore an inappropriately short outfit. There were a few disreputable tea houses in that district, so he ignored them believing them drunk and either coming or going to one of them. The couple started to cross the street almost at the same time that a carriage came their way, apparently oblivious to it and then suddenly stopped in the path of it; there was no time for the driver to stop it, so he ran towards them as fast as he could.

"Watch out!" He shouted in warning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Ok this is the first chapter; I already have a bit more so chapter 2 might be up soon. And yes I had to leave the cliffhanger; it is just the best place to cut the chapter.**


End file.
